the_arcadia_sectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hive Fleet Evission
The origins of the fleet designated as Hive Fleet Evission are well known and documented because, due to pure luck, imperial scouting ships stumbled over its conception. The tyranid fleet en-route to the planet divided the remanants of its collected biomass and created a small leviathan class starship organism and a few drone esscorts, and under some unknown force pushed this new organism onwards away from the current conflict zone and off into the stars. This new leviathan proceded to invade small mining posts and outposts accross the sector building a supply of biomass to launch larger assaults later. Eventually this now envigorated fleet made its way to the tau sept world of bork'anu which housed a medium Tau Empire colony and a large space dock, where after a long and costly space engagement the tyranids made planet fall and began the consmption of the planets main continent. Allthough the tyranids made good progress on the ground in space tau reinforcements slowly entered the system and began the systematic cleansing of the tyranids contained within these reinforcements was the tau custodian class battleship brok'anva returning from the outer edges of the tau empire. During the fighting the smallest of the leviathan of the fleet fled the system once again but not before a squadron of tau frigates broadsided the organism leaving it wounded and leaking ichor into the void and came across the system known as arcadia. this is where the tau lost the striken vessel and gave up after two weeks of searching. Unknown to any one the hive ship had stumbled into an asteroid feild and had begun to succumb to its wounds, and the norn queens contained within went into hybernation to shut of the synaptic signal thus avoiding detection by anyone. The Hive Fleet Reborn After many years a troop of dark eldar from the Kabal of The Cruel Tide found the ship to take living tissue samples as part of a pact with a haemonculus, at the same time the forces of the Brotherhood of The Scourging Eye were putting plans into effect that would see the hive fleet reawakened to savage the local planet of Arcadia. The forces of Chaos were successfull and the hive ship, bloated with biomass from thousands of chaos worshippers, began to move and invaded the closest planet Tethyan, a frozen waste land planet home to many varied beasts and a detachment of the Arcadian 111th Armoured. Anatomy Of The HiveFleet the Evission hive fleet has been met in combat many time across many different fronts ranging from small space skirmishes to full scale fleet actions they have also been met on the ground with scouting partys and full scale planetery invasions. the fleet itself usually prefers to employ the use of massive infantry invasions followed by lumbering monsters such as the dreaded carnifex. the most famous of hive fleet Evissions actions was the innitial assault of the space around the tau sept world of brok'anu where the hive fleet split into two fleets and one waited for the other to get into possition when this was achieved the two fleets struck, the tau were caught in a pinser and any resistence was taken out via a rearguard action. the tyranids quickly took the tau space docks and began thedigestion of the remains and forced the remanents of the tau fleet to withdraw but the tau would not abandon the planet to its fate. 3 weeks later a reinforcing fleet returning from fighting the orks on the border of the 3rd sphere expansion entered the system and hearing of the planets plea set a course to aid the striken planet, lead by the tau custodian class battleship brok'anva the fleet quickly engaged the tyranids in orbit but after much blood shed the tau admaril decided to targeted the hive ships to puncture the synaptic web sending the tyranid fleets into dissaray which he achieved in record time with this confusion the tau pushed into the planets orbit to deliver reinforcments to the defenders who were on the brink of defeat. as the brok'anva led the assault with heavy dammage and fires on all decks the taueventually pushed the tyranids out of the system but due to damage were unable to persue. Category:Factions